


Lucky Enough

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dead People, Death References, Death Threats, Dysfunctional Family, End of the World, Family, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world gone to hell, family is the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Walking Dead. I make no profit from writing this story. It is purely for enjoyment; no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **AN:** The timeline has been rearranged. To understand this small look into Buffy’s apocalyptic life, you don’t really need to know more than that the Scoobs are dead. Buffy was in Georgia when things went zombified. She meets and sticks with the Dixon Brothers. It’s up to you whether Buffy and Daryl rescued Merle in the episode Guts or if it just didn't happen. If you want to know more you can scroll to the end for my take on the timeline.

Buffy watches Daryl walk away from the camp. She knows he is heading towards the woods, will likely meet up with his brother who had stormed off earlier in the evening. He won't be back any time soon - only once he works out his frustrations on some of the undead roaming said woods.

Her eyes may look impassive to those huddled around the light of the fire, weapons not far from their hands, but inside she is steaming. A writhing mass of snakes had taken up residence in her belly long ago and it is finally time to expel them the only way she knows how. She is The Slayer, and it is time for her to fight. Not with hands and fists, but the former cheerleader is just as good at fighting with words.

Buffy gathers her weapons, tucks the knife she just finished sharpening back into her boot, slings the crossbow over her shoulder, and takes up the position Daryl has just vacated.

“Daryl’s too soft with you,” Buffy states quietly. There is no need for the others to hear; Rick is the only one she needs to convince because the others will follow Rick’s lead.

“What?” Tired confusion passes over Rick’s face. The Slayer’s statement leaves him feeling like he has jumped into this conversation halfway through, and right on the heels of his recent argument with Daryl it just leaves him feeling overly weary.

"You really don’t get it, do you?” Seeing he doesn't, Buffy continues. “I may not like Merle much personally, don't think anyone really does, but I had a sister once. Not many woulda liked her either; she was annoying and bratty, didn't know when to shut her mouth or run in the opposite direction. I spent half my life rescuing her, and that was before all this.” She waves her hand to encompass the scared, dirty people around them, the moans and shuffling of the few straggling walkers in the distance - the world gone to hell. “But annoying and bratty - she was still my sister,” Buffy declares coldly as she steps into Rick’s personal space, “and if you’d a looked at her with even half of what I see in your face when you look at Merle I’d a ripped your spine out and watched you flop around as one of the undead.” She steps back as his face fills with something close to horror. Maybe at his actions towards Daryl and Merle or maybe just at her very colorful threat, but it is something he will think on in the nights to come. She can't resist leaving him with one last, deep felt parting shot as she turns her back on him. “We’re not all lucky enough to still have family.”

Rick will get it or he won't. All the better for the three of them if he finally realizes how precious family is in this new world order. But if he doesn't ... well, there are always other groups looking for muscle, for protectors - ones who can deal with Merle's abrasive behavior ... for a while at least.

The Dixon brothers may not be her blood, but they are her family now. She is one of the lucky few, and she _refuses_ to give that up again.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

>  **Timeline:** The zombie apocalypse hits while Buffy and Dawn are in Georgia doing Slayer like things and having sisterly bonding time. They keep in touch with the Scoobs through Willow magicked cell phones but the new way of life isn't kind on the Scoobies. Willow calls to tell them Xander has turned, Giles is dead, and she’s been bitten. Dawn (before or after the others die) gets scratched, turns and is put down by Buffy herself. Colder and harder from all her loses Buffy meets up with the Dixon Brothers. It’s not easy, but they bond. In them, Buffy finds a new family. One she’s not willing to give up this time around.


End file.
